


Constant Battle

by EddieLove



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Mostly Original Characters!, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieLove/pseuds/EddieLove
Summary: "Gamers of all ages, are you ready to compete?",Gabby didn't have to wait long for a response. " Yeah!", at least twenty children shouted. Gabby was glad so many people were here;Merci was not at all. Merci is a white furred cat with blue eyes and a pink skirt. Not to mention, Merci had a random grudge against Gabby. Gabby is a bat with brown fur, brown eyes and headphones. Cats and bats are natural predator and prey, but sadly Gabby wasn't' programmed with that information... A fanfic about the OCs rivalry Gabby and Merci!The fanfic is by both me and BattyGamer (Deviantart)





	

Her eyelids grew heavy, but she had to stay awake. After all, she may programmed to act like the animal she was assigned, but she's a day performer, like the rest. Gabby slumped on the seat for the arcade console, awaiting for kids to request answers and tips to the game tournaments. Some even ask for cheats. Although she was programmed to solve the game, she doesn't exactly use cheats. "Slam!",went a door. The kids grew quiet. Merci had arrived. 

The silence was broken by a squeal. "Merci! You're just in time." Gabby could barely stand the silence. Merci groaned as she was now the one to slump in her seat. "I hate this job.", Merci muttered. Of course, Gabby being too giddy to listen or care about what she said jumped right out of her seat to begin the same speech she had been practicing. Gabby gulped.

"Gamers of all ages, are you ready to compete?",Gabby didn't have to wait long for a response. " Yeah!", at least twenty children shouted. Gabby was glad so many people were here;Merci was not at all. Merci is a white furred cat with blue eyes and a pink skirt. Not to mention, Merci had a random grudge against Gabby. Gabby is a bat with brown fur, brown eyes and headphones. Cats and bats are natural predator and prey, but sadly Gabby wasn't' programmed with that information.

The kids are broken up into two teams each day; the blue team and the red team. Today the captain of the red team is Merci. Gabby is captain for the blue team. The teams go to their part of the arcade, which Is spit into two. Across from the arcade is the prize/game shop, where you can cash in team points to earn cool prizes. It is currently under construction. The teams get into a huddle.

Kids were only now settling down and starting to listen. "Okay team: we are going to play hard and play fair!", Gabby cheered. The kids roared with excitement. meanwhile on Merci's team...  
"Alright, listen, you mutts," Merci said in a flat-tone voice. "We have to defeat the Blue Team, at all costs." The children whimpered. the loudspeaker beamed," Alright let the game begin!" Each kid had a turn to play the games; and if they needed it the coaches could help them and would sometimes play a little themselves. Gabby loved helping out but would usually let the children enjoy their turn. Merci would not. Most of the time she was playing more than the kids: all that mattered to her is to beat Gabby and win. Merci had been written down cheat codes for the game and had secretly taped them to the sides of the arcade game. She flashed a smirk over to Gabby, who returned it with a bright-eyed smile. Oh how Merci despises that smile. The game was intense, but in the end somehow they ended up in a tie. "Good game!", squeaked a quirky voice." Can't wait for the tie-breaker!" "Indeed," Merci muttered. "Indeed."

 

That night, when Gabby and the crew were busy hunting the night guard , Merci slipped a slip of paper onto the main stage; forged to look like the boss' exact handwriting.. The next day, Gabby had rebooted (awoken?) to the slip on her face. The slip stated: Gabby, you're fired!- Fazbear. It had given no explanation to why, but Gabby had easily believed it, being naive. Gabby had started to pack up her belongings; ALL THE PLUSHIES, a slice of pizza (even thought it's useless) , and her headphones. She was just about to say goodbye to Shadow Bonnie and Merci when Freddy came in and asked what all the commotion was. Gabby had oil tears in her eyes, shook. (scared) Keep in mind, Freddy was intimidating. He was tall, buff, and had a short temper when kids were not around. But odd enough, he didn't seem angry to see Gabby still there. He seemed confused. About what, Gabby didn't know.

"Gabby, what is all this?", Freddy muttered, half alseep. "B-boss, you said I was fired. Effective immediately.", Gabby cowered. Freddy was awake now. "What?! I said nothing of the sort!" He had a perplexed look on his face. By now Shadow Bonnie had disapeered into the shadows, for he is too afraid of Freddy. Merci realized her plan had backfired. Merci also ran away before the situation got intense. Gabby handed Freddy the slip of paper. "I didn't write this! Someone wants you gone, And when find who forged my handwriting, They'll be in a heap of a mess!" , Freddy scowled. Merci gulped. The loudspeaker announced: "Attention! there will be no tie breaker today! Freddy Fazbear's will be closed all week!" Everyone gasped as the lights cut. It was pitch black. A power out had started. The natural light was blocked off too with blinds. Since it was still early in the morning, there had been no children there yet. All employees were escorted by Freddy, who spoke no words at this time, with a stern look on his face. Everyone was demanded to go back to their stages, but since it was dark, Merci slipped off without being seen.

It was time for phase two.


End file.
